Forbidden Arts
by Vita-de-Incendia
Summary: ed will at any cost return his brother to his former self. the appearance of a WAY to familiar face could make things turn for the worse. Al may now never get his body back...unless of course they kill a certain someone. betterthansounds... please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! new story! (woot XD) and i have the second chap for all those who want it! XD im sooooo evil XD nvm.. anyway... i need some ideas for this story and especially... WHAT YOU THINK OF IT! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! here we go! its AU a bit but ... only the first few lines actually happened XD**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Fullmetal Alchemist (i wish i would XD)if i did... it would suck and never be as popular as it is! I do, however, own two characters and most of the plot._**

**One with they story and... ENJOY!**

**Chapter One**

Ed and Al walked down a sunlight bridge. Ed stopped to look at his palm in exhilaration and pride. His new found power a mystery and yet a wonderful new turn in events that lead them towards returning his brother to his former self. Turning, he looked up at his younger brother.

"Al?" he asked softly.

"Hm?" Al also stopped.

"Today marks a big turning point for us, you know." He paused and smiled.

"It's full speed ahead now, and if dead ends come, then we'll find another way!" Lifting his fist, he pointed it to his brother with a large grin and his voice full of sincerity.

"Someday I swear I'll get you back the way you were."

"Uhuh. And when that day comes, your full body will be there too." Al reached down and punched his brother's fist. They turned and continued to walk down the path. The beautiful sunset shone on his face and Al's large armored body. A train whistled in the distance.

"Come on! Hurry up; we're going to be late!" Ed and Al turned to see a girl waving vigorously. Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion at her but realized what was happening. A hooded figure ran quickly past them and to the waving girl. Stopping, they waved their hand dismissively.

"What do you mean!" she shouted making them flinch, "we're going to miss the 5:00 train!" Ed froze and his smile quickly vanished.

"Oh no!" he shouted as he started running. Al quickly followed realizing their predicament. They were going to miss their train.

Ed watched as the two figures sprinted off in the same direction they were headed.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ed sat fuming on the train with Al sitting calmly before him. They almost didn't make it on in time because of the ticket seller. Al had to convince her that Ed was his son just to let him on the train. She was obviously new to the business.

"No hard feelings, right, brother?" Al asked him timidly. Ed grumbled and Al sighed in relief. Ed uncrossed his arms and turned to look over the seat. The pair which they saw behind him and the hooded one had their back to him. The girl was talking vehemently to their hooded partner.

"You were so stupid! Running around like that! It was like you were trying to avoid someone! And then you get all sick…" she ranted.

"Um…" she jumped and looked in surprise at him. Her partner however seemed unaffected.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered. Ed raised his eyebrows but continued.

"Thanks so much," he said quickly. She blinked rapidly and smiled.

"For what?"

"I know it was unintentional and all but… you reminded us about the train so we made it in time." Her smile faltered for a second then she leaned forward and smacked her comrade on the head. They gave a cry and jumped up quickly. Falling back down, they rubbed their still hooded head tenderly.

"See that? We actually helped someone!" The person's head fell and they shook their head. Al had leaned over by now watching with his brother.

"I think that person was sleeping," Al whispered and Ed nodded. The hooded figure turned slightly at Al's voice and quickly stood up and opened the door to the car.

"Where are you going?" their comrade asked. They pointed their finger out the door then twisted it to imply the room down the hall.

"Oh! Sou ka. Just don't fall in the toilet this time." The person froze and drew something slowly from their pocket and chucked at her head in irritation then stomped out of the room.

"By the way… what's your name?" Al asked her. She cocked her head in his direction and raised her finger.

"I'm Mitsu," she said. Al bowed slightly.

"I'm Al, and this is my brother Ed."

"Nice to meet you two."

"What's your friend's name?" Ed asked. She shook her head.

"I think Asu or something… he has bad handwriting. I can't tell." Ed and Al looked at each other in confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Mitsu began, "he's mute… I don't know how long he's been like this but…"

"Mute? Oh, sorry."

"For what?" Al blinked and leaned back in his seat.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

A hooded figure entered the small train bathroom. He raised his hand and threw back his hood. His sin stared back at him and he scowled. Tears came to his eyes and he grasped the sink in agony. His body wracked with shivers and he touched the glass.

"_How can I hide?"_ Straightening he whipped around and raised his hands helplessly to the ceiling calling out with all his heart.

"_Help me!" _he cried to anyone who would listen.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Ed looked up when the train door opened and Asu stepped out into the car. He watched the mute man walk over and sit back down in his spot. He turned to look at the pair even though they could not see his face. Ed smiled and waved. Asu inclined his head but froze when he saw Al. Jumping up once more in surprise; he crashed into the rack above their heads and bent the wire. Mitsu raised an eyebrow in astonishment.

"Do you have an automail head or something?" she said sarcastically. Asu rubbed his head and turned to see a very intimidating conductor staring angrily at him.

"Why are you two traveling together?" Mitsu asked Ed and Al. They looked at each other than Ed smiled sheepishly. Just looking for information. And why are you two? Are you a couple?" Mitsu blushed brightly and the two turned to see Asu chocking on the water he had been drinking.

"No! No, no… we are not…" Ed nodded and raised his hands.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have asked something like that."

"Oh… it's alright." By then Asu had stopped chocking and was back to his calm self. He jumped (again) however when a shadow loomed over him.

"You better pay for that, son!" he said pointing at the rack. Asu nodded slowly and placed his hand near the mutilated area. Ed and Al gasped as a light began to form around his hand and then an iridescent red transmutation circle appeared. The bend wire slowly regained its shape and Asu removed his hand. Turning he saw the astonishment in their eyes.

"How…?" Ed began but Asu quickly ran towards the door. Clapping his hands, he created a barrier to prevent him from escaping. Asu turned sharply to see Ed jump at him and grab his cloak. The hood was torn down and Ed cried out in astonishment. He stumbled back. Al walked over and looked at what had frightened his brother.

"What is it, brother?" Al gasped and his eyes widened (if possible) and took a step back.

"I-impossible…!" Asu turned his golden eyes upon them with hurt lining his features. He lowered his head making his blonde hair fall in his face.

**ohhhhhhhhhhhh.... cliffhanger XD i love making cliffhangers XD. want to know what happens? then once i get enough reviews... i'll post the 2 chap hich i already have XD what do you think? she i post it? PLEASE REVIEW! JA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! chapter two! i have chap 3 for all who want it XD the review button s hungry... please feed it. i would really like to see it satisfied XD**

**Anyway... i dont own anything from FMA but i do own two characters and the plot... ENJOY!!!**

**Chapter Two**

"I-impossible…!" Asu turned his golden eyes upon them with hurt lining his features. He lowered his head making his blonde hair fall in his face.

"H-huh?" Asu jumped up and slammed his hand against the wall. A red transmutation circle appeared and then a large hole. He jumped through and ran into the adjoining car.

"Come on, Al!" Ed shouted running after him. Al followed as quickly as his armored suit would allow him. The passengers, who had been completely ignored the whole time, stared in astonishment at the hole where the three alchemists had disappeared.

Ed burst through the door of the next car startling the inhabitants. Asu was not in there so they continued on through them until they reached the first-class cars. They caught up with him and Ed once more used his Alchemy to stop him from escaping out the door. Before Asu could react, Ed transmuted his arm into a blade and lunged at him. Quickly placing it at his throat. Asu stumbled slightly in surprise but maintained his calm demeanor.

"GAH! YOU ACT LIKE THAT MORALLY BANKRUPT COLONEL WITH A GOD COMPLEX!" Ed shouted in irritation.

"Now Fullmetal," an eerily familiar voice smiled, "that's not a good thing to say about a superior." Ed turned and jumped in total shock. Sitting at a table next to him was none other than Colonel Roy Mustang. Ed paled.

"Colonel?! What are you doing here?!" Ed gasped pointing his flesh arm accusingly at him. Roy smirked and Lieutenant Hawkeye closed her eyes pointedly and leaned back in her chair.

"I have business with an old friend," he said before pausing, "but you seem to find it necessary to traumatize civilians. What is your business with this boy?" Asu pulled back sharply and in his hand glowed a familiar light. Mustang's eyes widened for in his hand suddenly appeared a short dagger. He threw towards Ed but in a burst of flame it was gone. Riza had turned staring wide eyed at the scene while other inhabitants of the car had fled to the back in panic.

"That's a capital offense," he said in an authoritative voice, "to attack a state alchemist." Asu frowned and scrunched up his face in confusion. Ed snapped at this.

"HOW DARE YOU DISFIGURE MY BROTHER'S FACE!!!" he cried grabbing hold of his collar and yanking him near. Asu gasped and his face contorted in pain. Ed released his grip slightly trying to not harm his brother's body.

Mustang stood up abruptly and stared at the pair.

"Ed, what is going on? What do you mean your brother?" He gazed more intently on the younger of the two boys noticing now that they were almost mirror images of each other.

"So this is Al," he said looking at him. Asu glowered at him and placed his hands on Ed's. He slowly pushed them away from his chest but allowed him to retain his grip. Hawkeye chocked slightly on her drink when she witnessed this. Then she put down her cup with much dignity.

"Stupid men," she sighed creating an air confusion for the males. Asu coughed at her realization causing her to smile and the other two to frown. Finally, though, Mustang turned to Ed.

"You cannot arrest that boy, Fullmetal," he began coolly, "for he has done nothing against the military. Free him immediately." Ed narrowed his eyes and did not budge. The Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"That's an order." Ed sighed and gave in with a slight smirk on his face. Stepping back, he glared as he stood up also glaring. Ed fell forward and Asu back as the train lurched to a stop.

Ed rubbed his head tenderly and blinked several times when he looked down. Asu lay beneath him with faces inches from his own. He blushed brightly and Ed jumped up brushing himself off. Asu also stood up and refused to looked him in the eyes. The whistle blew and the passengers of their car deliberately attempted to stay as far away from the 'freaks' as possible.

Asu looked out the window and saw Mitsu waving at him. He ran quickly out the car door leaving a protesting Ed behind. When his retreating back disappeared, Ed turned and shouted in sudden comprehension.

"Oi, Al! Where'd you go?"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Al picked up his head and placed it firmly on his heck all the while glaring at the boy before him. He could be no older that ten. The child stared wide-eyed in mock astonishment at the 'tin-man'.

"No! Give it back!" he shouted. Al crossed his arms in impatience. He had wasted so much time trying to get his head back from a bunch of delinquents. He turned just in time to see another boy fly at him and grab his head again.

"My head!" he cried his hands flying up. They laughed and ran off with it. They stopped abruptly, however, to find someone blocking their path.

"Get out of the way, pipsqueak!" one shouted causing several pulse marks to appear all over the blonde's head.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE CAN RIDE THE BACK OF A GRASSHOPER?!" he shouted in fury. The boys sweat dropped and twirled Al's head nonchalantly.

"We didn't say that, Shorty," another taunted mischievously. Several more pulse marks appeared and he lunged at them crying savagely. A great cloud of dust, arms, and legs appeared and Al's head went flying. Running over, he caught it and placed it in its proper place. Al walked over and reached into the fray. He lifted his fuming brother and stared pointedly at him.

"Come on, Nii-san," he said, "Where did Asu go?" Ed opened his mouth the closed it again.

"Let's go, hurry!" he shouted running out the door. Al sweat dropped and followed.

As they stepped onto the platform they noticed the Colonel walking one way and their target another. Ed grinned evilly.

"Well, who said I was going to arrest him? No… I'm following orders!" He sprinted off after them with a panicking Al on his tail.

"Nii-san! Don't hurt him!"

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Asu raised his hood and slumped his shoulders in irritation. Mitsu gave him a look over her shoulder.

"What a _reckless_ act, baka!" Asu flinched but otherwise ignored her. Her fist came down and he quickly dodged the blow. She gave a cry of indignation but did not attempt it again. Asu ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Mitsu hid her face behind her wall of hair and blushed brightly. Turning slowly, she gazed at his handsome face and opened her mouth but then quickly closed it.

She had had a crush on him since she first laid eyes on him. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the memory.

**Flashback**

The dark alleyway was pitch black and the wind whistled eerily through it. A figure sprinted down this dark corridor and glanced frightfully over her shoulder periodically. A scream escaped her lips as a figure dropped down in front of her. She fell over and turned to see more figures appear. Her small body was wracked with tremors as her eyes stared in horror at them.

The leader of the group walked forward and squatted down beside her. His smile created goosebumps on her arms and she leaned away from his foul smelling breath.

"Why are you running away?" he smirked drawing nearer to her. His companions laughed and she tried to back away. He grabbed her and tried to force himself upon her right there and then. All stood waiting for when their leader was done; then they could have their turns.

"No!" she cried still fighting to get away. He laughed again and reached down with his free hand.

Suddenly, he was thrown backwards, his skull smashing against the bricks. The others cried out in fear and searched for the attacker. The girl turned and her eyes widened when she saw a hooded figure at the edge of the long alleyway. He attackers pulled out guns and started firing at them. The hooded figure raised their hand and a glowing red transmutation circle appeared deflecting the bullets. The men cried out in fear and dropped their weapons and fled.

"An Alchemist!" The girl sat in the puddle of water with arms wrapped around her torn shirt. The person walked over knelt down beside her. She looked at their face and gasped in surprise. She blushed profusely at his youthful face with its golden eyes and blonde hair. He drew a small black notebook from his back pocket and wrote something down in it. He showed it to her and she read it.

"_My name is Asu. Who are you?"_ The girl blinked and looked back up at him.

"I'm Mitsu," she answered. He smiled making her heart flutter and stood up. He held out his hand and she took it gratefully.

**End Flashback**

Finally snapping back into reality she found him staring at her. To his surprise she blushed. He coughed slightly and looked away from her. She blinked and placed her hands in her pockets from embarrassment. Her hand touched something and she drew it out. She had forgotten about it. She stuck it in his face and waved it back and forth.

"Why did you through this at me?" she asked rather timidly, "and why would you have something like this?" Asu watched the small chocolate bunny as it swayed back in forth in front of him before grabbing it and stuffing it in his mouth. Mitsu blinked several times as if it were a dream. He chewed it with much exaggeration and indignation. He threw her a look then grabbed another from his pocket. He replaced the bunnies with the wrappers in his pocket and patted the empty pocket sadly.

Her heart fell when she witnessed this.

"Asu?" she asked. He gave her a short gesture with his hand so she continued.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

**(Cue anime fall)**

Asu walked several paces ahead of her the rest of the way with a huge blush on his face.

**Well? what did you think? do you like it? i hope so! O.O Oh dear... the review button is begging... O.o he looks so kawaii... u better feed him quick. ****Ja!**

**_Oi! what ever happened to letting me talk!!!!_**

**i shunned you**

**_wow.. how mature_**

**arigatou**

**_*sigh* at least people like me... unlike you._**

**is that supposed to be an insult?**

**_yes it be chibi_**

***pulse mark* nani?**

**_chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibiiii......._**

**DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_eeeeeeeeeeep_**

***runs after screaming savagely***

**_PLEASE PARDON THE TEMPORARY INCONVIENCE. THE PAIR WILL BE BACK SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. FAREWELL._**

***pause holding in a strangle hold***

**"_Who was that?_ Who was that?"**

**_*whispers* i told you there was another voice..._**

**O.O OH SNAP NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Im like... depressed right now.. nobodys reviewing!!! *sniffles* PLEASE REVIEW!! i give u hina's cookie.**

**_Oi! wat do u mean cookie??!! MY COOKIE!!!_**

***raises eyebrow* i give you hina's cookie to whoever reviews!!! arigatou!!! **

**_NUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!_**

**Chapter 3**

Mitsu walked stunned in the wake of her companion. Her last test had confirmed her fears because she had not the guts to ask him herself. She would act as if she had never learned of it for his sake. He must have his reasons for acting the way he did.

Asu stopped and turned to look past her. She also stopped and followed his gaze. There, running after them, was the frenzied red-garbed alchemist and his younger brother in the tin suit.

"Stop right there!" Ed shouted pointing at them while still running. Asu opened his mouth comically and sprinted in the opposite direction; Mitsu close on his heels. Ed quickened his pace and all out ran after them.

"Nii-san!" Al cried after his brother, his suit banging loudly on the ground, "wait for me, Nii-san!" Ed ignored him and continued chasing. Asu also quickened his pace with Mitsu desperately chasing.

A mischievous grin appeared on Ed's face and he stopped abruptly. Al almost ran into him but stopped just in time so he was inclined to glare down at him.

"Nii-san! What are you…"" he paused and watched as his brother leaned over and clap his hands. A small rock popped out of the ground before Mitsu. She gave a startled cry and fell on her face.

"What are you doing, Ed?" Al inquired, "Shouldn't we be catching Asu?" Ed again gave his mischievous grin but this time it was more evil. Al backed away slowly from his older brother.

"I've got myself a hostage," he grinned. Al sweat dropped but continued to back away. Being Ed, he was sure to gloat. Asu had stopped by now and was staring wide-eyed at him and her.

"Ha! Ed laughed pointing his finger at the stunned boy, "I beat your puny ass in the battle of the wills!" (Cue anime fall for all others present) Ed blinked than placed his hands triumphantly on his hips.

"I've got you know! (Asu by now was completely ignoring him due to his present stupidity) You better come quietly or she gets it!" Mitsu's eyes widened in horror and Asu rolled his eyes. Al gasped and raised his fist in agitation. He brought it down HARD.

"OUCH!!!" Ed cried bouncing around comically with his hands on his head, "ow ow ow owoooooow…. AL!!! WHY THE _HECK_ DID YOU DO THAT?!" Al crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"Now, Nii-san," he began, "be a nice _little_ boy and leave her alone." Ed's eyes narrowed dangerously and Al started sweating profusely in sudden horror of his current predicament.

"_Little?"_

"Now, Nii-san… calm down…"

"WHO'S THE RUNT SO TINY HE CAN BREATH THE OXYGEN IN A GLASS OF WATER?!" Ed cried lunging at his younger brother. Al squeaked and ran away quickly.

"AL GET BACK HERE!!!"

"No! Nii-san why are you chasing me?!"

"GET BACK HERE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!"

"I will if you'll stop chasing me!"

"ARGH!!! AL!!!!!!!!!!" Asu and Mitsu sweat dropped and started walking in the opposite direction. Mitsu grabbed his hand and shook it in earnest. Asu glared down at her but she stared back at him with pleading eyes.

"Would you have helped me?" she asked him. He shook his head causing her mouth to fall open in amazement. He cocked his head towards her and drew a notebook from his pocket. He quickly wrote something down in it and handed it to her. She quickly grabbed it for he rarely spoke to her. It read:

_There is/ will be/ or was going to be no need._

"Why so?" she asked in surprise.

_He and his brother would not risk the chance of something happening __to me __my body. _

Why would they care about that?" Asu paused and drew the notebook close to himself. He thought over the question for a few seconds before placing the notebook back in his pocket. Mitsu was about to protest but she quickly stopped herself.

The shouts behind them suddenly stopped and Asu paled. He looked around quickly for a place to escape or hide, but the empty desert yielded none. Mitsu also paled when the familiar sound of an alchemic reaction reached their ears. Asu jumped up expecting an attack from the ground but gasp when Ed appeared above him, pinning him to the ground. Mitsu gave a cry and tried to run towards him but Al reached out and grabbed her arm. The party stood still for several minutes before Ed bent over and punched him square in the face. Asu gave a startled cry and reached up to hold his now bleeding nose. Al and Mitsu appeared completely flabbergasted.

"Nii-san!" Ed threw him a quick look that quieted him instantly. Ed turned once again and punching him rapidly and HARD in the face. Al gave a cry and ran over to his brother. He held his struggling brother as Asu rose to his feet. He cradled his now bruising face.

"Nii-san, stop! You can't harm him!" Ed teas sprang into Ed's eyes and he fell to his knees crying. Al as completely astonished. His brother _never_ cried. Al stepped back and let his brother cry. He could not comfort him; at least, not when he was in the body. All figures present were COMPLETELY speechless at what happened next. Asu walked over and knelt beside Ed. He leaned over and wrapped his arms tenderly around his shaking body. Ed chocked back his sobs and looked into the face of his younger brother. But, on his face lay not his brother's but another's. The hug was different… the warmth behind it was… Ed stumbled backwards in surprise not at being comforted by him but… but for another reason.

"Ni-i-san?" stuttered in fear. Ed stood and looked at Asu carefully. He returned the stare. Ed sighed and was able to bend his pride just enough to stretch out his hand to the other boy. Asu's eyes widened in amazement but n humor lay with Ed's eyes.

"Please forgive me," he began to their surprise, "I was so intent on reviving my brother I never stopped to think about he who resides with his body…" Asu coughed and Ed blushed brightly. Asu nodded so he continued.

"I ask of you to join us so we can return you to who you are and my brother to he was… and to right things for both of us. Asu paused than smiled. He drew out his notebook and began scribbling down something in it. He handed it to him.

_Of course. That's what I wanted all along. But_

Ed looked at him and handed back the notebook. "But what?" Asu smiled more mischievously this time and wrote something else and handed it back.

_Do you want to help me into my body because you want to see what my body looks like?_

Ed dropped the book, startled. He looked at him in horror with an enormous blush on his face. "NANI?????!!!!!" Asu started laughing. Mitsu stared in wonder at him. He had never laughed before. She liked the sound. Al bent over and picked up the notebook. He read the contents and was completely confused.

"What's going on? I think I'm the only one missing something. Asu's eyes widened and he looked at the other to in astonishment. He pointed and himself and both nodded. Asu paled then blushed brightly and so did Ed.

"What's going on?!" Al cried not wanting to be left out. Asu twirled his hair nervously and then walked over to him. He looked up at him and handed him a piece of paper. Al read it quickly then, if it were possible, blush the brightest blush he ever had in his life. He fell over and looked at the equally blushing Asu.

"HOW CAN THAT BE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!""WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A GIRL?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Soooooooo wat u think? me thinks i gunna stop dis story jus caaaaaause no body aint reviewing *sniffles* but if i get reviews i will ja! no cookie for those who don review. Ja!**

**_*grumbling* ja._**

**_JA._**

**_see? deres somebody else..._**

**O.O hai hai..... *prods* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.o freaky**


End file.
